littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 201: The Richest Man in Walnut Grove
Hanson's Mill closes when a major customer declares bankruptcy, leaving Lars unable to pay Charles two months of back pay. The Ingalls have a large tab at the mercantile, forcing the family into a spirit of cooperation and sacrifice to pay off the bill. On the day Charles presents the funds due, Nels remarked, "Charles, with a family like that, you must be the richest man in Walnut Grove," to which Charles replies, "I know I am." Cast Regulars * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls * Melissa Sue Anderson: Mary Ingalls * Lindsay and Sidney Greenbush: Carrie Ingalls * Richard Bull: Nels Oleson * Katherine MacGregor: Harriet Oleson * Dabbs Greer: Reverend Alden * Charlotte Stewart: Miss Beadle * Karl Swenson: Lars Hanson * Alison Arngrim: Nellie Oleson * Jonathan Gilbert: Willie Oleson * Barney: Jack Guests * Kelly Thordsen: Baker Makay * James Jeter: Hans Dorfler (as Jim Jeter) * Queenie Smith: Mrs. Whipple * Tracie Savage: Christy Kennedy Synopsis At the Ingalls farm, Charles is milking the cow while Carrie watches. Charles tells her that she can try milking the cow if she wants to and so she nervously comes over to try. Charles helps her milk the cow and Carrie is has fun doing so. After they finish, they head back to the house. Inside Mary and Laura are eating breakfast and Charles tells Carrie to tell them what she has just done and Carrie happily says what she did. Caroline says that she is getting to be a big girl and Mary says that she'll soon be helping with all of the chores. Laura asks her if she wants to be taught how to clean up the chicken coop but she says no. Charles informs the family that he'll soon be finished with the big order he's been working at the mill. Caroline asks if he'll have to freight it into Mankato and Charles says that he has to. Caroline is happy that it will be all over and Charles says that Hanson is the same as the mill hasn't had any money coming in for 2 months. Caroline is surprised Lars Hanson would make a deal like that and Charles says that it's a big company and that they only pay after the job is done otherwise they would of given the contract to someone else. Charles is happy because he'll now have 2 months worth of pay at the end of the week. Laura mentions that they'll be rich but Charles says that he'll have to pay of his tab at Oleson's Mercantile. Caroline is happy because Harriet always goes on about how much they owe them. Mary tells Caroline that she needs a new paper tablet and pencil, Caroline sighs and tells that she'll have to wait and Charles tells her that it'll only be a few more days. Laura tells the family that she's only used half of her tablet and that her pencil is fine. Charles says that it wouldn't be if she did as much homework as Mary and tells her to finish her breakfast as he'll give them a ride into town. Upon arriving in town, Caroline heads to Oleson's Mercantile. External links * IMDb * TV.com * TV Guide 201 201